


Baby I'm yours, until the stars fall from the sky

by direwolfofhighgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfofhighgarden/pseuds/direwolfofhighgarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks, the Tyrells, and several other additional members of their family enjoy a camping trip. Margaery and Sansa spend their night together lakeside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm yours, until the stars fall from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had no title, simply naming it Camp Fire as part of a prompt that I have tried to get myself to adhere to in order to stop my terrible writing blocks. The title comes from the Arctic Monkeys' rendition of the song "Baby I'm Yours".
> 
> This is my first time really immersing myself in fan fiction, so what you are reading is my first ever fan fiction at all. Everything is fluffy, nothing at all is wrong with the world, I am in denial, let me have this moment of happiness.
> 
> Finally, I haven't had much time to edit, so this is (sinfully) the first draft. Please excuse any grammatical errors or awkward sentences! Also please bear with me as I try to grasp the weird formatting. The sentences are fragmented because the original piece had indented sections.

Gendry was playing a guitar that he had built for himself. Arya, feet up on a vacant chair in front of the fire was sitting beside him, leaning on the wood behind her, a little closer to the boy than one could have ever anticipated her to be before this night. Nymeria, her dog hybrid, laid next to her, trying to get as close to Arya as Arya was to Gendry. Loras was by the fire cuddling with Renly under a blanket which made the two seem like one body, enjoying Gendry's fragmented chords and tunes.

Robb was by the lake with Bran and Rickon, whose voices faded into the night, as they skipped stones or played soccer on the clearing. Ned Stark was occupied by the mobile barbeque, cooking various meats and vegetables on the grill. He had Talisa, Robb's wife of a few weeks, to keep him company and discuss recipes, stories of war, and of the newlywed's life as a couple. Catelyn, Olenna Tyrell, and Jon Snow were also at the fire, placed beside Renly and Loras, speaking almost professionally of politics and world affairs. Lady was curled up next to Sansa who completed the circle surrounding the fire.

Margaery had emerged from her tent and made her way to Ned and Talisa, smiling at them as she headed for the cooler. She took a few beers out, offering some to them, which Ned took and Talisa politely refused. Loras spotted his sister and stared at her with intent, and Margaery returned the look with squinted eyes and a look of feigned curiosity. Sansa looked to see what Loras was staring at, and saw Margaery with her lips slightly pursed, testing her brother to see what he wanted. In an instant, Loras burst out laughing and Margaery broke out in a smile, and in spite of herself, Sansa smiled discreetly upon seeing Margaery's easy smile. Margaery tossed, almost threw, the beer bottle at Loras who caught it effortlessly. Renly, the more grizzly looking of the pair flinched and attempted to compose himself immediately, caught off guard by the flying glass.

“Sorry about that close call, Ren. My brother's a bit of an alcoholic, and he'd kill me later if I didn't supply his urge.”

“It's your familial duty to let me indulge in a beer whenever I feel inclined, which is not often, by the way.”

“If you keep trying to seduce people with that charm you think you apparently have to get your way with alcohol, I'd say that is reason enough for me to stop enabling your habits.”  
Loras smiled with the beer between his lips, never breaking eye contact with his sister.

“If you have any honour, you wouldn't deny me the delicious fruit of the gods.”

“I thought Renly was your god? Though I suppose, you drink because he can't satisfy you.”

Renly stared at Loras now, a hint of playful seriousness that almost seemed to have stirred from real anger. “Am I not enough for you, Loras?” He said his name with a vicious slur, vehemence flowing easily from the bearded man.

Loras looked back at Renly with a mock expression - one that seemed a bit too well practiced.

“Of course you are enough, my divine king! I actually drink whenever I do to stop thinking about how wretched a sister I have. You ought to know that by now!”

Olenna, in the middle of a break in her conversation with Catelyn and Jon, caught sight of the lovers and glanced over at Margaery who was chuckling and sipping happily on her beer as she watched the chaos she just created. Olenna shook her head and smiled to her friends.

“Children, I tell you. No matter what age, they never stop quarrelling.”

Catelyn agreed, while Jon stared off into space.

“It's a handful when you've got so many.” Catelyn put her arm around Jon and brought him closer to her as she said, “but this one's never caused problems. He's got to be my favourite.”

Jon looked up now at his mother, smiling sweetly as a grown man could.

Sansa continued gazing at Loras, thinking nothing in particular about the two siblings as if to just think about them was enough to keep her occupied. They were both very beautiful, Sansa thought. The boy's hair was curled entirely, what would be on a mess with anyone else was effortless and leisurely with him, whereas his sister's hair waved and softened at the ends. Both, however, had light brown hair that was in no lack of abundance, and Sansa knew just from looking at them both that the locks of hair would always be soft, whether they maintained their hygiene or not.

The sight of a slender hand protruded into Sansa's peripheral vision and she followed the sight to see Margaery offering her a beer as she eased herself gracefully beside her, all without interrupting Lady at their feet. Sansa looked hesitantly at the drink, then to her mother who still had her arm wrapped around Jon, absently toying with the black curls of Jon's hair, then to her father, who looked stern and jolly simultaneously as he spoke with Talisa. Even in his absence, Sansa still felt his presence bearing over her and knew she could not take the drink.

She finally looked up to Margaery, still smiling softly beside her, the light of the fire gently highlighting the blue of her eyes. She seemed to have known what Sansa was thinking, having followed her gaze as it landed on Ned, and set the beer down, her smile never faltering. Arya eyed the beer and in one swift movement picked it up, and Margaery shot a quick look at Arya who was examining the bottle. It was as if paternal detection kicked in, and Ned spoke up slightly above the noise.

“I hope you don't plan on drinking that, young lady.”

Margaery, still looking at Arya, bit her lip in amusement and tried to conceal her entertainment.

“Uh, no.” Arya didn't hesitate, though she looked like her fingers could not part with the cold bottle. “I was going to give it to Gendry anyway. Right?”

Gendry, concentrating on his guitar looked busy in his preoccupation and seemed to have remembered his existence as he looked at Arya. When he sensed another pair of eyes peering at him, he instantly greeted Ned's stare. “Hey Mr Stark!”

Arya stared at him carefully now, a warrior's look forming in her eyes. Gendry, oblivious to the expression, looked around again innocently.

“Did you say you need help? I didn't hear you sir, I'm awfully sorry! Just let me set this down and I'll get over there.”

“No need for that, son. Carry on.” Ned turned around and shared a look with Talisa, and a shadow of a smile appeared on his face.

“She certainly reminds me of myself.” A voice broke into Sansa's perception. “I mean, I'm flattering myself right now, Arya's like a ninja. I don't even have half the cunning that she has at her age right now.”

Sansa glanced at the girl beside her now who seemed genuinely pleased with her surroundings.

Margaery merely continued. “Your sister's hilarious. I know it, and I can see it, if she wanted anything, she would get it.”

She was still sipping her drink, and Sansa didn't look away as she noted the way the bottle seemed like another extension of Margaery's hand, how graceful she brought her arm down, and how it remained confidently in her hand, waiting to be taken again. As if forgetting the way Sansa looked at her father, or if she hadn't at all and Sansa just imagined it, she offered Sansa her bottle and without thinking, she took it.

“Why does Sansa get to drink?” Arya spoke with genuine inquiry, not entirely intent on causing a scene. Her father knowingly turned around to attend to his daughter so as not to disturb the other conversations, and answered her from several feet away.

“She's grown up.”

Arya glanced at her sister, incredulous and even shocked. “No she's not. She's only two years older than me. What difference does that make?”

“All the difference in the world.”

Before Ned could finish, Arya was already occupied with Nymeria, petting her thick coat of fur and genuinely distracted by her dog.

Margaery smirked now, and Sansa forgot she was beside her. She tensed at the realization, remembering how awfully close in proximity she was to her beautiful companion.

“I don't want to get you into trouble. We can share first, and take some more later if you'd like.”

Sansa stared at Margaery. Her eyes were soft in the moonlight. The fire cast shadows that left dark hollows on Margarey's defined cheekbones, often looking like they were dancing. Her jaw seemed to have flowed into her often pursed, thin rose-bud lips and gave the impression of sophistication and defined womanhood. Yet, in the snow, Sansa knew Margaery's blue eyes stood out so prominently, as if the icicles in her eyes were reacting to the temperature. In the light of the fire, she looked vulnerable. In the winter, she looked bold and fierce.

It was amazing how often Margaery could change, and she knew this from experience whenever the other girl laughed from amusement, that her eyes twinkled with delight, or when she teased or played around, all the expression absent on her lips would be present in her eyes, or that when there was nothing at all in her apparently blank expression, there could be some remnants of her emotion that she forgot to take with her or that which she didn't bother concealing because she'd wanted them to be seen. In any case, Sansa felt as though she knew everything about Margaery in this sense like the back of her hand.

Sansa returned to reality and shook her head slightly as an emphatic response, and caught a fleeting glimpse of Margaery's knowing look before it disappeared into the fire. The knowing look of Margaery's had Sansa internally embarrassed, freaking out that Margaery had caught her dazing. She'd known not how much Margaery could see, or if she would ever admit knowing at all, but the shadow of a crooked smirk on Margaery's face and the slight twitch in her eyebrow was enough evidence for Sansa that Margaery knew all about her thoughts. Sansa bit her lip in distress, not knowing that Margaery was looking at her from the corner of her eye, smiling to herself at Sansa's discomfort.

Robb, Bran, and Rickon had returned just as their father remarked that the dinner was ready and everyone rose to the combined picnic tables. The dogs even followed, and Sansa, still distraught, did not think to get up as Margaery remained beside her. She was confused when she realized everyone was out of their places and searched for them at the table. Margaery hadn't moved beside her, still at utter ease with the world and personified contentedness in the most profound sense of the word. Sansa remained in her place, not wanting to leave Margaery for some reason, and was met with Margaery's voice as if it was enough to grant permission for her to stand.

“I'd like to stargaze tonight. Would you join me?”

“Definitely, yes. I mean, I'd just have to let father know, or something. He might worry and all. Perhaps he might worry that-”

“Shhh.” Margaery hushed her, a finger placed itself gently on Sansa's lip, and Margaery looked at her sweetly. “Don't worry, you won't be alone.”

The two stood up and joined the others at the table. As if everyone knew, they had taken their places, leaving two vacant seats side by side for the stragglers. Sansa kept a blank face, trying to conceal her happiness, but Margaery made no effort at all to hide her delight as she skipped toward their places. She stretched her hand to Sansa as graceful as she had drank her beer and tugged at her to join her quickly.

The merriment ensued, everyone sharing stories, laughing at embarrassing memories retold, splitting into fragmented conversations, and becoming a large group again. The idyllic families continued sharing memories together, creating plans, and enjoying each other's company. Everyone had been extremely hungry and there were moments that had comfortable silence. Often though, Margaery made jokes with her brother, everyone laughing with them or laughing at each other's expense, and the siblings continued bugging each other well into the dinner. She had gotten along extremely well with Arya, laughing together and giving advice, often teasing her about Gendry, graciously enough, in subdued voices so as to spare Arya from embarassment.

As Sansa watched Margaery, she could not help but be reminded of a successful politician, savvy and well versed in the human condition and phenomenally in tune with emotion. She was diplomatic and sincere, she was social as she was pensive. She was so graceful in everything she did that Sansa could barely contain her awe when Margaery would sometimes turn unexpectedly to talk with her. Largely content, everyone who could had been drinking deeply, particularly Ned, and eventually, they would all make their way back to the warmth of the fire.

Ned, with what could perhaps be the sixth or seventh beer in his hand, stood up easily and quickly, almost to his demise, as he raised a bottle before the fire.

“Here ye, here ye!”

Everyone had looked up and was watching him now.

“Thank you.” He looked around the circle, really looking at each and every one of the faces that was with him and smiled endearingly at each. “I'd like to thank everyone for making this a spectacular, memorable, heartwarming affair.”

“Get on with it already!” Robb had drunk a bit too much as well and was now sitting beside Jon, who was almost equally as inspired as Robb as he decided to join in Robb's teasing.

“It'll be time to eat again before you're done!”

Everyone laughed, nodding their heads as they affirmed Ned's tendency to make long, but otherwise heartwarming speeches.

“You two shut up or I'll throw each of you in the lake.”

Robb and Jon, almost as if they had choreographed the motion, raised their beers and tapped their drinks together as they drunk simultaneously.

Ned continued as if he had not been interrupted. “I'm thanking the families present today. You have made the first Westerosi camping trip quite the experience. Family of Tyrell, though you represent a portion of you lot, I thank you for being present today.”

Olenna, despite herself, indulged in a beer and raised her drink to Ned. Loras, situated beside her was drinking, somewhat oblivious to the speech but nodding his head nonetheless. Margaery, separated from her kin as she was sitting beside Sansa, smiled with such sincerity at Ned and nodded her head in approval.

“And to the lovely Talisa,” he turned to point his beer to Robb's wife, “the beautiful, young, ambitious Talisa. Thank you for marrying my idiot of a son. I didn't think it was possible.” Everyone laughed and Robb looked at his father with evident amusement.

“And where is Gendry? I have something to say to you!”

Arya looked utterly concerned and looked at Gendry nervously, who seemed just slightly wary but returned Ned's look like a proper man.

You, son. I don't know what you're doing. But all I have to say to you is that if you hurt my little Arya in any way, shape, or form, I'm going to forget that you're my best friend's son, you hear?”

“Half son, sir.”

Ned blinked at Gendry, standing somewhat awkwardly in his growing dizziness, but still consciously aware of his surroundings. “What the hell does that matter boy?”

Margaery nudged Arya so persistently now and her infectious smile even cracked the exterior of Arya's hard poker face. Ned ruffled Gendry's hair and gave him the extra beer that Ned had intended to keep for himself, to the relief of Catelyn who already believed he had far too much to drink.

“Baratheon, where are you?”

All the eyes of the camp turned to Renly, who looked around nervously and broke out into a smile. He looked up at Ned. In spite of his grizzly look and his unkempt Baratheon beard, Renly was still rather gentle, and it could be seen how he was the uncanny match for Loras.

“You, young man, I love you.”

The group shared a communal awe as Ned stared intently at him. Renly, rather embarrassed, smiled while Loras beamed beside him, also amused at his lover's discomfort. A musical chuckle filled the air, and Margaery's laughter made its way to Sansa. She glanced at Margaery, curiously eyeing where her shorts ended and where her bare leg began and shook the thought of imagining the softness of her skin. As if reading her mind, Margaery set her hand next to Sansa's as she relaxed further into the length of the speech. Sansa noted that perhaps the Tyrells consistenly jesting at each other had translated into their trademark sense of humour, always making jokes and laughing at the expense of others, and Sansa smiled to herself as she empathized with Renly.

“You are my best friend's brother. You were probably not everything to him, but you are everything to me. You are my family, you always were, and now we all are.”

Tears formed in Renly's eyes, Catelyn already wiping away a tear and Olenna smiling wonderfully at her grandson's partner.

“The families gathered here today, we all share something together. Our connections do not limit us, they make us better. We are a forced to be reckoned with, and the more of us there is... well, the merrier, right?”

Arya had started whistling with her fingers, a loud screech that affirmed Ned's manifesto. There was cheering and chanting that ensued and Catelyn and Talisa had begun clapping. Over the noise, Jon, usually the quiet and reserved man he was surprised everyone when he yelled toward Renly in his booming voice, “Ours is the fury!" Everyone had cheered and echoed his words.

Bran and Rickon followed their brother, chanting “Growing strong!” and had everyone shouting with them. Robb, who seemed to have been on a secret, personal competition to drink more than his father, had roared over everyone, his voice reminiscent of a commander who asked a question rather than making an assertive war cry: “WINTER IS COMING?”  
The camp had laughed and yelled their disapproval, Arya even throwing her shoe at Robb, making him almost lose balance. Catelyn glared intensely at Arya, with Gendry and Jon snickering in the background.

Ned, commanding the attention of the group again spoke easily over the noise. “To the Tyrells!” and everyone drank. “To our little Baratheon!” He paused emphatically, sobering up as he spoke his words.

“And damned that stupid bear Robert Baratheon who couldn't be here with us. But he is always with us! May he rest in peace!” Everyone reaffirmed the blessing and drank together.

Sansa couldn't stop beaming at the spectacle of her father leading the group, and forgot who she was sitting with before Margaery shoved an unopened beer into her hands.

“Drink up,” she had said. “It's bad luck when you have a toast and you don't drink.”

As she examined the group, Sansa had noticed that even her younger siblings had something to drink, if not alcohol, and graciously took the bottle from Margaery.

Margaery's gaze lingered and spent a moment examining Sansa, the girl admiring her father and her family, and Margaery smiled. She moved closer to Sansa, as if suggesting the warmth from the fire was not enough for her, and she watched as Sansa noticed the action nervously, beaming even more at Sansa's innocence.

“And I suppose I have to mention the Starks now. You're all my weird, less attractive, absolutely uncultured offspring. Except for my beautiful wife, Catelyn.” He moved toward his wife now, standing over her with his hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you for dealing with me throughout all these years... And for bearing all these ungraceful, unrelenting, but nonetheless okay children that apparently come from me.” Catelyn smiled widely, and rolled her eyes as she glanced at Olenna, seeming to apologize without words for Ned's drunken stupor.

He drank heavily for several seconds before Jon, whose voice just moments ago excited the group, now barely broke through the silence.

“And thanks for taking me into your family.” His eyes were directly on his mother, smiling nervously as was his usual habit.

Catelyn stood up, about a head shorter than her husband, and stretched her arms out to hug Jon. Everyone was quiet now, silently relishing the precious sight. Loras and Margaery, as sweet and perceptive as they were, did not jest or make unruly jokes to break the moment, and not even Robb had anything witty to say.

Catelyn had whispered to Jon, perhaps really meaning to do so, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Our family, Jon. Our family now.”

Jon nodded silently, approving his mother's words and mouthing words that were not audible to the group. She placed her hands on Jon's face and looked intently at her son before they broke away and returned to their spots.

-

Gendry, having seemed to perfect the fragmented tune that earlier seemed so pathetic and sad now soothed the thrill of the group. Sansa and Margaery had become more relaxed as they conversed easily with each other, taking casual sips of their drink and not keeping tally of their counts. Rickon and Bran were close to sleeping, if they had not fallen asleep already as their heads bobbed to a gentle, out of tune beat of Gendry's guitar, and Robb and Jon carried them to their tents.

Sansa, in the day's festivities, forgot about Margaery's proposition before the dinner and almost shamed herself aloud. With all of the older adults in their tents, Sansa's parents sleeping peacefully in their tent, the boys getting settled, and Olenna in her own tent, all that was left was Arya, forcing herself to stay awake with Gendry, Talisa reading her book, Loras and Renly still cuddled together in their blanket, and Sansa and Margaery left to wander about.

-

Margaery had not spoken a word to Sansa about their plan. She had thought to remind Margaery of her idea, but Margaery was already ahead of her and grabbed her hand without a sound. They made their way to the clearing where the lake was and Margaery found a spot for them to rest.  
Margaery, ever with a beer still in her hand, sat easily as if she had not been drinking all night, and patted the grass where she expected Sansa to sit. Sansa, the admitted lightweight, had accumulated quite a handful of drinks herself despite her guilt and made her way to Margaery as gracefully as she could expect herself to accomplish, sober or not.

“The water's beautiful in the moonlight, isn't it?” Margaery spoke easily, a cliched moviesque sentiment that seemed so sincere with her.

_You're beautiful. _Sansa inhaled loudly, an action she seemed to have not been in control of and was a disturbance from her otherwise subdued composure that surprised even her.__

__“Are you alright?” Margaery glanced at Sansa whose nervousness was made much more evident with the influence of alcohol. A smirk appeared on Margaery's face which Sansa most certainly did not see._ _

__“I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache.”_ _

__“Oh, Sansa! I shouldn't have let you drink so much. I promised you we would drink when we could, I didn't consider that it would hurt you!”_ _

__“No, it's fine, really, Marg.” Sansa, though she could not have noticed in her current state, would have been pleased otherwise to see that she caught the always composed, always in control Margaery off guard with one word. She had always liked it when Sansa said her name, but it was more affectionate when she shortened it to a little nickname and felt so enamoured by it._ _

__Margaery was adjusting herself to fit Sansa between her legs and brought Sansa to her lap._ _

__“Lay down here, I'll massage your head.” Through her increasing headache, Sansa looked up at Margaery who always smiled softly and concentrated a thoughtful gaze across the water as she methodically soothed Sansa's headache. Through the darkness, Sansa could pick out every detail of Margaery's physique, from the way her hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders, to her so beautifully defined cheekbones and her delicate jaw, to her curious lips that always had something to say whether they made words or not, and Sansa felt the overwhelming desire to just kiss her. Sansa looked away and caught the attention of Margaery._ _

__“Would you like to go to sleep now? We can go back to the tents if you'd like. I know I've already done so much to you, and I've kept you up and you have such a terrible headache that you'll probably wake up with later, and-”_ _

__At this moment, Sansa slowly raised herself, trying to steady herself on Margaery's leg. She hadn't anticipated just how dizzy she would have been from the movement alone, but persevered and placed a finger on Margaery's lips, hushing her as she had done to Sansa earlier._ _

__Margaery smiled ecstatically, her teeth gleaming in the night outstanding even the moon._ _

__“You learn quickly,” she said warmly, as her methodical massages turned into lightly combing Sansa's auburn hair._ _

__“I have something to tell you,” Sansa remarked. Really having not anticipated the dizziness at all, the world around her started spinning more prominently, but she still kept Margaery in focus as she fell and picked herself up in a swift moment, breathing into Margaery's neck._ _

__The other girl inhaled quickly, a gasp that took her by surprise. Faces just inches away from each other, Sansa continued speaking, almost slurring now as her father._ _

__“You, have something you need to hear, from me.”_ _

__Margaery, more handled with her drinks entertained Sansa's own speech as she tried to compose herself. She smiled respectfully, a teasing smirk that would have otherwise confused Sansa if she had been sober._ _

__“What is it you'd like to tell me, love?”_ _

__Sansa, with a premeditated dialogue in her head, had opened her mouth to speak thoughtlessly before interrupting herself._ _

__“Well... wait. No, first off. I love it when you call me that.” She scratched her head and squinted just slightly to peer into Margaery's eyes. “And, it's a secret that you have to keep. It's really important.”_ _

__“I can imagine it's very important.” The proximity of their lips was electric, and Margaery could not look into Sansa's eyes as she averted all her attention towards the girl's full lips. “I don't give a shit about the water in the moonlight, truthfully, because it really isn't as beautiful as you.”_ _

__Margaery was still staring at Sansa's lips as she spoke, and her eyes slowly made their way to return Sansa's unwavering gaze. The intensity overwhelmed even Margaery, and she liked nothing more in that moment than to kiss Sansa in the cool darkness of the night_ _

__She returned the gaze, something akin to territorial dominance in animals, but a play of power between the girls in this scenario. Despite herself, Margaery was shaking, and she knew the alcohol had kept her warm throughout the evening and that the softest breeze from the lake had nothing to do with her shivering._ _

__“You can be very honest when you like to be."_ _

__“I'd like to think so.” She took a drink from the bottle Margaery had brought down that was left forgotten and neglected beside them._ _

__“I think you've had enough, don't you think?”_ _

__Sansa had finished her swig from the bottle and wiped her mouth easily with the back of her hand. She looked over her shoulder at Margaery and smiled so sweetly. Margaery had not seen her smile like that on the best of days, as there was some kind of sadness always following the girl around. In this moment, however, she was completely free, and that meant she was free from her demons as well as her inhibitions._ _

__“But Marg,” Sansa prolonged her pronunciation of the name. “I have something else to tell you.”_ _

__“Okay, what is it, love?”_ _

__Sansa giggled, hearing her favourite word being used to reference her again. “I can't tell you,” she slurred her words now, falling more victim to the alcohol with each minute. “But, the others are awake.”_ _

__Margaery looked back, surprised that she had forgotten the camp behind them. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard a sound from the camp and was sure that everyone had made their way to the tents. Paying no attention to Margaery, Sansa continued anyway in spite of the answer Margaery could have given regarding the others._ _

__“It's really important.” Sansa emphasized the significance of the word 'really' as she spoke. “Is Loras awake?"_ _

__A sudden pang of a faceless emotion stabbed at Margaery, and she was bemused to realize that the falling pit in her stomach may have come from a hint of jealousy._ _

__“No, I didn't hear the others, would you like to see them?”_ _

__Margaery so subtly made use of her pronouns, preferring to remind Sansa of her brother's status with the implication of him and Renly, rather than Loras alone. Margaery was in shock of herself, having never felt envy for her brother in any way until this moment._ _

__“He's going to freak out!” Sansa was starting to become urgent, and to keep her voice down, Margaery moved to place a hand gently on her face._ _

__“What is it, Sansa?” She spoke firmly now, trying to fish the secret out of Sansa who more or less was either beyond her wits, or right beside them with truthful bluntness._ _

__As if she sensed Margaery's unease, Sansa took Margaery's hand and slipped her fingers through the girl's expertly._ _

__“I like someone.” Margaery, painfully waiting Sansa to reveal the full truth of her secret, had felt something in her stomach drop lower and lower as she felt the need to throw up. Truthfully, she had noticed Sansa occasionally gazing at her brother. She had not known what to make of it, as Sansa was always in her own world and Margaery, though she never admitted it, could not get into Sansa's thoughts._ _

__“I like someone a lot. _A lot_ , a lot.” She had emphatically pronounced the last words for significance and she was gleaming like a child now, so entertained by herself that she was completely oblivious to Margaery's tension._ _

__Sansa stood on her knees to reach Margaery's ear, the dizziness really taking its toll on her and she used her free hand to balance herself, almost knocking Margaery to her back in the process._ _

__“Sorry!” She had said. She was still smiling and giggling to herself as Margaery breathed more quickly. “Okay, can I tell you who?”_ _

__“Please do.” Margaery had practically whispered. Her words were breathy and barely had enough sound to make it pass her lips. She had hoped that Sansa would tell her someone else's name, anyone else's in fact, besides her brother's. She was so nervous, she had not thought to hope it was her, rather averting all her attention to hoping Sansa had not harboured a fancy for the other Tyrell._ _

__“It's, ah...” Sansa was speaking to no one in particular, but had seemed to remember the secret she promised Margaery and made her way to bring her lips to Margaery's ear. She pushed the girl's brown wavy hair back and her fingers lingered for a moment, acting as though their owner was in fact entirely sober. Sansa whispered into the girl's ear, softly and perfectly, and the words and the lilt in which she said them registered into Margaery's memory._ _

__In spite of herself, Margaery's mouth twitched, first into slight shock, then into her knowing smirk, and then into a smile that reprimanded herself for thinking such things about her brother. She knew she would laugh at herself sooner rather than later at what she feared about Sansa's admission, and she bit her lip absently._ _

__Sansa was still smiling like a fool when she adjusted herself to face Margaery, her smile wide as ever as she if was impressed with herself all the same._ _

__Margaery stared at Sansa, her beautiful friend who needed a little bit of help to let go of herself. She'd forgive her this time, but kept note to demand from Sansa that she will not use alcohol to speak honestly with Margaery, but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind._ _

__“I think she likes you too.” Margaery smiled coyly, using her trademark Tyrell smile to test Sansa, who, even in her trance would detect the challenge._ _

__“Yeah?” Sansa said provokingly, tipping her head to announce further threat. “Why don't you prove it then?”_ _

__In a swift moment Margaery sat on top of Sansa, her hands placed on both sides of Sansa's head. She waited a moment, then moved easily downwards to Sansa's lips, where she thought she saw a hint of sober surprise, but continued anyway._ _

__The girls kissed comfortably, Margaery's tongue probing Sansa's lips and her hands exploring the netherlands of underneath Sansa's shirt. Sansa, in turn, took locks of Margaery's hair through her fingers, somewhere in the back of her mind noting that Tyrell hair was, indeed, as soft as she'd imagined. Her other hand was placed surely on Margaery's back, and Sansa guiding her hand back and forth over her smooth skin. Margaery pushed herself gently onto Sansa, who reciprocated by grabbing at Margaery's hips._ _

__A gasp escaped from the girl as Sansa smiled between their kisses and clutched at her hips again, some nail gripping onto the skin urging Margaery to moan much more audibly. Without hesitation, Maragery scrambled for her hands to move under Sansa's shirt, and the girl gasped with anticipation. Margaery felt Sansa's chest, indulging in every sigh and gasp that Sansa made before she moved further down, in spite of their passion, more slowly, enticingly. She grazed her fingers down Sansa's ribcage, skated her fingertips leisurely across her stomach, and slid them smoothly between her legs when Sansa moaned into Margaery's kiss._ _

__Margaery, denying herself that pleasure, idled just a moment more in between Sansa before she brought her fingers back tracing their paths on Sansa's thigh, making a lazy detour across her stomach, on her rib cage, and over her bra again before Margaery took her hand away._ _

__“Sansa?” she spoke to the girl under her who still had her eyes closed before looking upon Margaery._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Let's go to sleep.”_ _

__Margaery made her way to stand up, Sansa staring at her all the while. She stood up, followed the girl who took her hand and was led to the Tyrell tent. Margaery was certain her brother would opt to sleep with Renly, and she knew because her grandmother had her own tent that what was Loras' tent would be theirs for the night. They fell asleep almost immediately after settling into each other's arms, Margaery's lips pressed to Sansa's ears for a kiss before she too fell asleep._ _

__-_ _

__As the camp hazily woke up, Robb was on the barbeque grilling some food for breakfast. Most of the Stark men were awake, but the rest of the families were still asleep. Sansa and Margaery woke up together having smelled the burning charcoal and made their way nonchalantly out of the tent._ _

__Ned was seated in one of the seats by the fire and was sipping a cup of coffee._ _

__“Morning, dad.”_ _

__“Hey Sans.” Her father kissed her on the cheek as she leaned towards him._ _

__“Feeling better?” Sansa couldn't hide the smirk that played on her lips as she remembered his drunken speech._ _

__“Yeah, I could be worse, but I've never been better.”_ _

__Ned smiled at Margaery who made her way behind Sansa. “Morning to you, Lady Tyrell.”_ _

__Margaery grinned and followed with a curtsy._ _

__“Good day, Mr Stark.” She had noticed the older Stark brothers eyeing Sansa and Margaery and smirked wonderfully behind Sansa._ _

__Sansa had started to make her way to her brothers when Ned spoke up again. “What about you? Feeling good?”_ _

__Sansa turned around abruptly, the underlying teasing was not lost on her at all. Ned spoke casually, no evident expression on his face other than content indifference. He looked up at Sansa with a raised eyebrow as if wondering whether or not something was indeed wrong with his daughter, but Margaery saw a look on his face that suggested that his wonder was feigned._ _

__“The sleep over was alright, wasn't it?” He took a sip of his coffee, obstructing the chance of Sansa seeing any expression on his mouth which left her only to interpret his words through the expression of his blank eyes._ _

__Margaery, however, in her own familiar expertise saw the look flash on Ned's face in that fleeting moment, and she wondered if that was what Sansa had been talking about when she spoke of Margaery's own antics._ _

__Perhaps he had meant for Margaery to see it, or perhaps she had so misconceived the Stark father that she had not considered how similar they could have really been, and this made her love the Starks and their own tricks even more. She had known that she could get along with Sansa's family having seen a lot of herself in Arya, but Margaery had not foreseen that there was much more to appreciate in Sansa's lovable father than his pleasant and accepting manner._ _

__Jon and Robb watched their sister, amused and entertained by their father's teasing. Sansa, distracted by her father's behaviour did not see her brothers' amusement and turned away in utter confusion._ _

__Robb, who was now itching to say something clever, addressed Sansa._ _

__“I'm really close to my best friend too. But we probably wouldn't share a tent. Or a sleeping bag.” He was grinning ardently, and Jon hid his smile expertly as he punched Robb in the arm for being so mean to their sister._ _

__Sansa looked to Margaery in horror who was basking in the Stark humour. She was as thrilled as she had never been before, and she just couldn't control herself as she laughed merrirly and wrapped her arms around Sansa._ _


End file.
